Harry Potter and the Fire Storm
by Tempest Knight1
Summary: Chapter 9 up! Harry is about to start his 6th year, but with some new arrivals at hogworts this promises to be an eventful year. Ootp Spoliers. HpCC later on perhaps? hehe find out! R&R!
1. Memories of the Past

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters except for a few later on. The foundation for this story was written by J.K.Rowling.  
  
To anyone who might have been looking, nothing might appear out of the ordinary. All the house on Privet drive where quiet now that the sun was setting and their windows where flung open to allow a fresh breeze glide through and bring in a smell besides the stuffiness of the futile attempts to keep the warm summer weather out. All seemed to be peaceful and quiet but for a 15-year-old boy with untidy black hair, and green eyes, he knew that was just a gentle respite from the newly formed war.  
Harry Potter was sitting on his window sill watching the sun set in the distance, bestowing the remaining light a bright red hue, as though the sun itself as though it was bleeding. Harry slowed brushed aside the strands of hair that where falling into his eyes, revealing the lightning- bolt shaped scar on his head, the remnant of a curse that was meant to kill him when he was but a baby. Yet even though his parents had fallen to the same curse, Harry had survived and managed to cripple Lord Voldemort's power for some time. It was this scar that now marked him as the only survivor of this curse and set him apart from his world.  
But before he had even known his own history every person in the wizarding world had heard his name and knew his tale. It wasn't until his 11th birthday that he had found out who he really was, a wizard.  
Harry sighed, yes being a wizard had been both a blessing and a curse itself. He had finally managed to gain some manor of respect from his Aunt and Uncle, though he knew they more feared that he might snap and turn them into toads then admire what he could do, especially sense they were Muggles, non-magic people. He had also met his to best friends, Ron Weasly and Hermonie Granger, at his school, Hogworts.  
But Harry had also been exposed to things that most wizards fear, he had seen two people, one his fellow student and the other his Godfather, die before his very eyes. His Godfather Sirius had died defending Harry and his friends and it had hit Harry like nothing else before. Even now, 2 months after Sirius's death, Harry still felt sick every time he thought of Sirius and was haunted continually by his death in Harry's dreams.  
But the pain had sort of numbed a small amount and Harry was started to move on. He knew that Sirius would want him to but Sirius was the closest thing to a real parent that Harry had ever had. Harry, though, could still see in his mind Sirius falling through the vial, and Bellatrix, laughing madly. He still felt a rush of burning anger every time he thought of her. She had murdered Sirius, Harry's godfather, and her cousin.  
Slowly Harry got off the windowsill and left his room where he had been thinking. He hadn't eaten in a while and now his stomach beckoned him to get something to eat. As Harry walked past his desk he glanced at the letters that lay out, letters from his friends telling him to stay strong and that they would see him soon. He smiled in spite of himself; he knew that he would once again be rejoining them at the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organisation bent on stopping Lord Voldemort, soon.  
As Harry left the room he heard the television on downstairs and he knew that his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia where watching the evening news. As Harry moved past them towards the kitchen, his uncle looked over at him. He was a big man with multiple chins, a large bushy moustache and squinty little eyes, but his wife was the exact opposite, she was tall, shinny and was exceptionally nosy, wanting to always learn the latest gossip.  
'Where are you going?' barked Uncle Vernon  
Harry stopped as he reached the kitchen door and glanced over his shoulder at his Uncle, 'Getting something to eat.' He replied, 'I can eat can't I?'  
'Supper was 2 hours ago you should have eaten then.' His Uncle said with a slight grin, 'you'll have to wait for breakfast tomorrow.'  
'I wasn't home so I'll eat now thank you.'  
Uncle Vernon started to turn a deep purple, it was the colour he had when he was getting angry, but Harry didn't care. 'You'll do well to listen to me boy, I have the final say here and I say you should have eaten then!' Harry felt his stomach gurgle in protest, he was in no mood to deal with his uncle 'Fine,' Harry said with sigh, 'I guess I'll go and finish my letter to my friends then.'  
He had said the magic words, Uncle Vernon still remembered the threat that Mad-Eye Moody had given him if they had ever mistreated Harry. He lost his purple hue and his face returned to normal, 'fine go eat but no more of this.'  
Harry left the room quickly and fixed himself some food to settle his stomach. After he had eaten he made for the door and without even a glance from his Uncle or Aunt, he left the house and felt the remaining warming rays of the sun on his face.  
  
As Harry quietly walked down the street he felt the wind softly brush against his face. He could not help feel that even though he was still living with his Aunt and Uncle, he could feel that he would soon be free of them again for some time.  
Harry let his feet carry him as he was soon lost in thought about many things, his life at Hogwort's, his friends, and Sirius. Harry smiled at the memory of Sirius when he had come to stay with him last summer. He was grateful that he had spent what time he did with Sirius but he wished that he could have spent more time with him. Sirius's memory was both now a comfort and a pain for Harry to visit, but Harry liked to remember Sirius, just not relive when he was stolen from him.  
Harry soon found himself at the same park he had been at last summer before he and his cousin Dudley had been attacked by dementors. The memory of them was still horrible for they where creatures that feed on people's happiness and joy, leaving them with the worst memories of their lives. He forced the out of his mind and he looked up at the sky again. It was slowly fading into twilight, soon the stars would come out and the night would fall. He found that he wished he had someone to talk to, but he was alone in the park, except for some nightly creatures that made soft music.  
Harry looked around the park slowly as he sat on the swing set. It was getting late and he knew that he would have to return home soon, or risk angering his Uncle on being late coming home. As the streetlights started to come on, Harry rose and started back the way he had come. Making his way home he wonder past homes that rang with laughter and merry families, how happy they seemed in their ignorance, Harry thought, they had no idea that out side there was a secret war going on and that many lives would be lost before it was finished. For a fleeting moment, Harry wished he could be like them, oblivious to the world that was now at war, but Harry mentally slapped himself for wishing that. It might be blissful, but the words of Albus Dumbledore slowly came back to him, "It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies.". Harry remember the speech well, it was from the leaving feast in his fourth year, the year that Voldemort had returned and Cedric Diggory had died.  
As Harry reached his Uncle's door, he looked again at the quiet neighbourhood, and as he paused he was sure he had seen a face smile at him. As he blinked and looked again it was gone. Harry would never be sure, but he could have sworn that he had seen.  
  
That's all PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you all think as I go along! 


	2. Promises and Warnings

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters except for a few later on. The foundation for this story was written by J.K.Rowling.  
  
As Harry closed the door, still in a state of confusion has to wither or not he had just seen the face of his father's old friend Remus Lupin, smiling at him before it disappeared. He was so entranced that he didn't even see his Uncle Vernon standing there waiting for him, and it was only when he spoke that Harry realised that he was there.  
'So.' he began. Harry didn't like the way that this was going because he could tell by the look on Uncle Vernon's face that he was either very anger or very worried. Perhaps, Harry thought, it was a little of both.  
'What?' Harry asked innocently.  
'So while you where gallivanting around the neighbourhood, some of those ruddy owls came flocking in here again dropping off more post.' This wasn't making any sense, why would he be worried? Harry usually found Uncle Vernon to be quite angry when owls had come into the house delivering him the post.  
'They where not all addressed to you,' he continued, ' there was one for this Lupin character.'  
At this Harry snapped to attention, why would there be post for Lupin here if Harry hadn't seen him. But then Harry thought as to what he was had just seen before he entered the house and now he was beginning to doubt wither it was indeed just a figment of his imagination.  
But Uncle Vernon wasn't finished yet, 'so who is this Lupin? And what is he doing here? I don't want any more of your kind here then I have too.'  
'I don't know why he has post here.' Harry answered, but Harry knew that Lupin must have been assigned to watch over Harry, the other members of the Order of the Phoenix had done so last summer and what made Harry think that they wouldn't be doing the same thing this year. 'As to who he is, he was on the train station when I came home.'  
At this the colour seemed to fade in his Uncle's face, the memory of Mad-Eye threatening Uncle Vernon appeared to be fresh in his mind still. 'Well,' Uncle Vernon said, 'I think you know why he is here boy, but you just make sure he stays out of our way and doesn't come near our family. I don't want the neighbours asking funny questions.'  
Harry nodded and began to proceed up the stairs to his room when he stopped and turned back to his Uncle, 'where are the letters?' Harry asked.  
'Upstairs already,' his Uncle hissed as though the owls had been some sort of disgusting vermin and their letters a vile plague. 'And keep them out of sight of the neighbours!'  
Harry went into his room and closed the door softly, he had managed to defuse his Uncle before he got angry. As Harry turned to read the letters that lay on his bed, he noticed that his owl Hedwig had returned from her earlier flight to tell the Order that he was still doing OK with the Dursley's. She nipped his finger affectionately before retreating to her cage to get some food and water. Harry glanced over and started flipping through the letters that lay on his bed. Two where from his friend's Ron and Hermonie telling him that they would soon see him and that all was still well in the Order (Not that they wrote that down on the parchment but Harry knew what they meant.). The other letter that lay on his bed was not one that Harry immediately but he soon knew who it was.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I know that your Aunt and Uncle must be getting tired of the  
owl post  
By now but that can't be helped for now. I know that his is  
unexpected but  
We will soon be coming to get you for a stay with us. I think that  
we should  
Be arriving in 2 days on your birthday, it may not seem like much  
but at  
Least the cake should be good.  
  
Take care Harry and we'll see you soon,  
Remus Lupin  
  
Harry stared at the letter for some time before he put it down. So Uncle Vernon had gotten it wrong, his old professor had written to him and not gotten a letter. But the image of Lupin still was clear in Harry's mind, had he seen ex-professor Lupin or was he simply just imagining things.  
With his head still swimming Harry lad is head down on the pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
It was early the next morning when Harry had woken from his usual nightmare. He looked over at his clock and groaned at the time, it was only 5:30. Harry knew that he might try to get back to sleep but he realised that it would be futile, he was already wide-awake and wouldn't get back to sleep easily.  
So Harry quietly got up and crept across his room to the door where he gently opened it and closed it softly behind him. Still wearing his old jeans that were to big from him and one of Dudley's old t-shirts, Harry made his way downstairs and to the kitchen. His mind was groggy from sleep and he felt that he would become more clear minded if he could get something to fill his belly.  
After a quick breakfast consisting of toast and juice, Harry put away his dishes and made softly for the door. As he reached started to pull on his shoes a grumpy voice spoke, 'Where are you off to at this hour?'  
Harry looked up to see the still sleepy for of his cousin Dudley halfway down the stairs. 'Out for a walk,' Harry replied, returned to the matter of his battered shoes, 'didn't think anyone would mind especially since I never heard you come home last night. What's the matter? Latest victim gave you more trouble then you thought?'  
'None of your business.' Dudley snapped, ' besides with the way you where talking in your sleep again it's no wonder that you never heard me.'  
'Don't start with me Dudley.' Harry warned, 'I don't feel like taking anything from you today.'  
But Dudley grinned and started saying in a mocking voice, 'Sirius, no Sirius come back! Sir-'  
Dudley stopped as he saw what Harry had clutched in his hand; it was his wand, which he was stroking gently with his index finger. Even though Dudley was Much bigger then Harry and had continued to grow stronger over the past year, he still looked horrified at the wand. Dudley knew that he was pushing Harry in the limit and he knew that Harry was extremely touchy on the subject of his dead godfather. Harry was clenching his teeth, breathing heavily and staring with burning eyes at Dudley.  
'Don't.you.EVER.mention Sirius's name again, or so help me you wish that he had come and cursed you.' Harry hissed.  
With that he left the house and a horrified Dudley who was still shaking, he knew what wands were capable of, and if he pushed Harry to far he would pay for it dearly  
  
OK that's it for now, Keep them reviews coming and keep reading because next Harry is reunited with his friends and the wizarding world! 


	3. Back to Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters except for a few later on. The foundation for this story was written by J.K.Rowling.  
  
By the time that Harry had put a block between him and his Aunt and Uncle's house, his anger had burned itself out and he relaxed himself a bit. He was still enraged at Dudley for mocking Sirius, but he didn't let his thoughts brood on the subject, instead he tried to plan out plan out what he might do for the day, not wanting to hang around the house any more then he had to. It was still some time before he would be going to stay with the Order of the Phoenix and he was glad he was leaving early this year.  
As Harry walked along the streets he was unaware that the sun was slowly rising bring forth a new day. He wandered around lost in thought and followed wherever his feet were taking him. As Harry turned down an alley way a rough voice spoke from behind.  
'You best not go waving that wand around again Potter,' the voice said, 'You don't want to get busted again for underage magic.'  
Harry wiped around, wand in hand, only to come face to face with the grim looking face of Mad-Eye Moody. His magical eye was spinning fast in his empty eye socket put his real eye was still fixed straight on Harry. Harry grinned in spite of himself.  
'I don't know,' Harry laughed, 'seems to keep Dudley in line even though he knows I'm not supposed to do magic until next year. I suppose he is afraid that Dementors while attack him again.'  
'Keep your voice down boy,' Mad-Eye growled, 'It's early but Muggles are still about.'  
With that, Mad-Eye whipped out the same hat, at that had made him look even more sinister, that he had when he confronted Uncle Vernon after Harry got off the Hogwort's Express. Moody beckoned to Harry to follow him and Harry ran up beside him.  
But suddenly Harry stopped and looked at Moody. 'Wait a second,' Harry said causing Moody to stop, 'How do I know that you are the real Mad- Eye, not the a impostor looking to do me in? I was fooled once.'  
Mad-Eye looked at Harry for a second then broke into a smile, 'That's more like it lad,' he said with some distinct hint of pride, 'being more cautious will keep you alive. So you want proof, eh? Ok how's this, the Order's new HQ is in padfoot's old home.'  
Harry let out a sigh of relief, he knew this was the real Moody, for only he and other members of the Order of the Phoenix knew about Sirius's old home being their new head quarters. Harry nodded in satisfaction and proceeded to walk beside Moody, who led him back the way they had come.  
'Harry it's only a couple of weeks till we come and pick you up, so try to stay out of trouble.' Mad-Eye said not looking at Harry, 'Dumbledore has managed to keep you out of serious trouble with the ministry so far, lets not try and push our luck when Voldemort is now openly back.'  
Harry nodded at Mad-Eye's wisdom, he knew that he was not supposed to let Harry know who he was when he was being watched over, and that he had taken a big risk to come out a talk to Harry.  
'Will I be leaving the same way this year?' Harry asked.  
'Yes,' Mad-Eye answered, 'You are still to young to apperate and we don't need draw to much attention in setting up a port key.'  
Harry didn't like the sound of this, last year he had nearly frozen on his broomstick when his guard led him all over the place encase they were being followed. He hoped that this year they might shave off some time and arrive a little warmer.  
As they reached Harry's Aunt and Uncle's home, Mad-Eye stopped and turned to look at Harry (with both his eyes). 'I don't need to remind you that you still have leverage over those Muggles (At this he jabbed his thumb at the house). If they give you a hard time, just send word to us by owl.'  
Harry nodded and turned his head to look at the house, it seemed so quiet and peaceful that Harry knew his Uncle must still be sleeping. When he turned back to look at Moody, he was already gone, Harry knew that he had gone back on duty and was still watching him.  
With that comforting thought, Harry walked back up the path to his home and went back inside.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The two weeks passed by slowly and the days seemed to drag on and nothing eventful had happened to Harry since he met Moody. Before long it was the end of July and Harry was wait downstairs for the advance guard to arrive. They had sent him a letter before hand telling him when to expect them so they would not surprise Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.  
It was half past noon and Harry was now expecting them to arrive at anytime. His Aunt and Uncle were waiting with him, they didn't seem to like the fact that the last time they had been miss led and when they got home they had found wizards had been in their homes and Harry was gone. Not that Harry's leaving disappointed them, it was just the fact that people like Harry had gone tramping, as they said, around their house without their permission.  
So now they waited with Harry inside the living room, Uncle Vernon was dressed in one of his best business suits and Aunt Petunia was also dressed as though she where going out for the evening. They had dressed like these when the Weasleys had come to pick him up 2 years ago, however that turned into an all out disaster when Dudley ate one of Ron's brothers, Fred and George's, jinxed toffees, his tongue had grown to a rather unsettling length before the Dursley's let Mr. Weasley fix him up.  
'So how will they be arriving?' Uncle Vernon asked, 'They had better at least look normal.'  
'They are going to be hidden, I think so don't worry, and nobody will see them.' Harry answered his Uncle.  
Just then voices could be heard coming from outside. Uncle Vernon strode over to the front door he flung it open only to find that there was no one there. Uncle Vernon looked extremely puzzled and worried at the same time. But as he made to close the door again four people suddenly appeared right in the living room. Aunt Petunia gave a slight scream of surprise and quickly backed away, Dudley who had been standing behind her ran to the side of his father, looking terrified. He had had to many experiences with full-grown wizards to know what they could do when angered.  
Before anyone else could say or do anything, Mad-Eye looked around at Uncle Vernon.  
'So Dursley I see that Harry is still in good shape.' Mad-Eye growled, 'Good, that's very good for you, now if you will excuse us we have to be going rather quickly.'  
With a flick of his wand, Mad-Eye lifted up Harry's trunk as though it where on invisible strings and handed it over to Tonks whose hair was now a short cut deep blue. All the wizards took their turns in saying hi to Harry and wishing him a happy birthday as they made ready to leave. Remus Lupin and Mr. Weasley could also be accounted in Harry's guard; this put him at ease to know that people he knew and trusted were to be traveling with him.  
'Ready Potter?' Mad-Eye asked as he limped over to him. Harry nodded and Mad-Eye looked to the others, 'You all know the drill so lets get going, we are already running behind.'  
Without even a word from the Dursleys (much to the dislike of Mr. Weasley) Harry and the others departed to through the Durlsey's back door. The bright July sun shinned on them as they stepped out into the open air. The Dursleys had come to the window to watch, probably out of fear that the neighbours might see something.  
'Right Potter just stay with the rest of us and you'll be fine.' Moody instructed, ' and you remember what way to go encase we don't.'  
'Jeez Alastor,' Mr. Weasley spoke, 'stop sounding so cheerful all the time.'  
'Arthur I just saying-' Mad-Eye growled.  
'I remember to fly eastward and meet up with the other guard, yes, yes now lets get going I want to get out of here.' Harry said impatiently. 'Right here we go,' Mad-Eye said hitting Harry on the head with his wand. It felt like an egg was smashed on top of his head, but Harry remembered this, it was the Disillusionment Charm. Grabbing his Firebolt Harry made ready to kick off when Uncle Vernon came storming into the back yard. 'Now see here!' he hissed as though not to raise the neighbours, 'Don't you go doing anything funny like that in MY yard. I-' But Uncle Vernon stopped short as Mr. Weasley's wand pointed straight at his chest. 'Now see here.' Mr. Weasley snapped, 'I know that you mistreat Harry and by Merlin if you make on more comment I see to it that the Tongue Toffee will be only the beginning. Now get back inside and shut up!' Uncle Vernon backed away rather quickly, almost tripping over his own legs, and slammed the back door shut. Harry stared at Mr. Weasley in awe, he had never before seen Mr. Weasley this angry before, and it was quite unnerving. 'Right sorry about that,' Mr. Weasley said after recovering himself, 'Shall we?' And with that they were off into the bright noon sky and Harry tasted his first bit of real freedom that summer, and it was very sweet.  
  
* * * * *  
  
the journey wasn't as long as Harry had thought it might be, instead it was quite short and before Harry knew it, he had arrived at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Even though the house looked like it hadn't been lived in for years (besides the year before when it was made into the new head quarters, it had not) it still felt like home to Harry.  
As they quickly entered the door, Harry was greeted by a burst of sound. But it wasn't the usual noise of Mrs. Black's painting, it was surrounded of people welcoming Harry back and wishing him a happy birthday. After shaking many hands and saying hello to a few familiar faces, he found Ron and Hermonie beaming as they had fought their way through the crowd to see Harry.  
'Harry about time that you arrived,' Ron laughed, 'you look a little frozen, have this, it'll perk you right back up.'  
Ron handed him a Butter Beer and Harry drank it gratefully, now Hermonie moved next to Harry to speak to him over the sound of the crowd.  
'We have had some time trying to get ready on time,' She said, 'There was a slight problem when Tonks knocked over the cake by accident, but it Mrs. Weasley fixed it.'  
'Cake?' Harry asked questioningly, he still wasn't used to the fact that there were people celebrating his birthday.  
But before Hermonie Mrs. Weasley came out of the crowd and wrapped Harry in a hug, 'Harry dear its good to see you!' She cried over the noise, she released him and went on. 'Everything is already but we are waiting for one more guest so make yourself at home!'  
Harry stared in amazement, almost everyone he had every know in the order was there, but the one face that Harry noticed missing was.  
'Oh here he is now, about time to!' Mrs. Weasley said as she made her way over to the door to greet the new guest. Harry turned to see who it was; it was almost quite a surprise to see Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway with a large thin package grasped under one arm.  
  
Righto! Sorry this one took longer to get done, I got tried the other night watching TV and realised it was really late, so my apologies! And I would like to thank all those who have reviewed so far. Its good to know what people think so far! 


	4. Old Flames Rekindled

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters except for a few later on. The foundation for this story was written by J.K.Rowling.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry through his half-moon glasses, he looked older then he ever had, but there was still a sort of youthful energy in him that Harry couldn't place. But all the same Harry and the others made their way to the kitchen to make ready for supper, it was close at hand after all. Chatter broke out and everywhere Harry looked everyone appeared to be having a good time.  
Dumbledore seemed to be in an intense conversation with Mr. Weasley on the subject of Muggles, 'it's simply amazing!' Mr. Weasley exclaimed, 'Look at how they manage to keep in touch with one another and travel places. Felly-Phones and airplanes!'  
'I think you might mean telephones Arthur,' Dumbledore corrected him, 'and yes they are quite resourceful.'  
Mean while Mrs. Weasley was busy helping Tonks clean up a splattered dish that now lay on the floor, 'I'm really sorry Molly,' Tonks apologized, 'its just that stupid chair was in the way and I wasn't looking, and.'  
'It's fine Tonks just leave it to me,' Mrs. Weasley said and with a flick of her wand the dish flipped up right and the was made whole again. It was as if someone had it a rewind button on his or her VCR.  
'So Harry have the Muggles been giving you as much trouble this year?' Ron asked him from his side.  
Harry turned, ' No, they are mainly afraid that someone from the Order will show up and jinx them, just like your Dad almost did.'  
'He WHAT?' Ron said open mouthed with shock.  
'Yeah he almost jinx uncle Vernon, he was being sort of a pain telling them not to use magic in the backyard. Yeah, I never seen your Dad that mad.'  
'Wow, Mom probably wouldn't have worried them and just gone and jinxed them right on the spot.'  
'She would have been in a lot of trouble Ron,' Hermonie spoke from Harry's other side, 'but I really couldn't blame her if she did, they seem horrible.'  
'They are,' Harry answered, 'But I just glad I got out of there early this summer. By the way, how come Mrs. Black's painting isn't screaming her head off.'  
'Oh yeah, we finally got her portrait off the wall, though she put up quite a fight.' Hermonie said, looking off into space.  
'How do you mean?' Harry asked.  
'Well,' Ron began, 'she was quite load before, but when we took her off she simply exploded.'  
'You mean she got loader then she already was?'  
'No,' Ron said darkly, 'she really exploded into a tiny bunch of confetti. Knocked poor Kingsley out for some time.'  
Harry looked over to Kingsley and saw that he had a rather large bruise on his head the size of a fist. Before any of them could say anything else the dishes pilled onto the table and it seemed to groan under the weight. As though some sort off silent alarm had gone off in everyone's head they all dug into the delicious food and continued talking amongst themselves.  
It wasn't long before everyone was full and feeling quite content, seeing as how all the dishes had nothing on them but crumbs and bones from the chicken. To Harry this reminded him of the welcoming feast after getting of the Hogworts Express at the first of the year. Then suddenly Dumbledore arose from his chair at the end of the table and everyone feel silent, just like the welcoming feast.  
'I would like first of all, Mrs. Molloy Weasley for this excellent feast, I am sure that we all in agreement that none of us can cook better.'  
Cheers rang along the table and Mrs. Weasley blushed, but Dumbledore went held up his hand and it was silent once more, 'I would also like to wish Harry, (at this everyone's eyes turn to him then back to Dumbledore) a Happy 16th birthday.'  
Everyone stood and raised their glasses and shouted 'Happy Birthday Harry!' As they sat back down Harry realized this was perhaps his best birthday yet.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As everyone made ready to leave to Harry yawned and made ready to go upstairs to sleep, but as he started up the stairs Remus called him for the hall. When Harry came back down He saw Lupin holding something in his hands but he didn't know what it was. 'I know that these mean a lot to you Harry,' Lupin began as he handed over the Harry something in a package. 'It took us some time to fix these back up but I think of these as your birthday present from us.' As Harry unwrapped the package he saw two worn mirrors, and a large knife that gleamed in the light. These were the gifts that Sirius had given him in the pervious years; the knife had been melted when trying to open a door in the department of mysteries and the one of the mirrors had been broken in a fit of anger when Harry had made one last attempt to contact Sirius after he had died. But now they had returned to him whole again just as Sirius had given them. Harry looked up at his old professor, he was at a loss for words but Lupin knew how much they meant to him, he patted Harry on the shoulder then left the house.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The following days after Harry's 16th birthday were rather quite uneventful, everyone seemed busy with the coming and goings of the Order of the Phoenix members. Harry spent much of his time with Ron and Hermonie working on their homework for the holidays. But Harry was watchful too, he picked up what ever he could about the movements of Voldemort and his followers. But he had learned very little, it seemed that Voldemort was not going to public yet with so few followers left free. The ministry had to send replacements for the wardens of Azkaban; these were mostly ministry wizards but there were also some trolls that were hired for extra security.  
Harry saw little outside of Grimmauld Place for a few weeks, he knew now what it must have been like for Sirius to stay cooped up for almost an entire year. It was on the beginning of the third week when Remus had come back form another secret mission, he looked quite tired and in need of rest.  
'Ah Harry there you are!' Lupin said as Harry had entered the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Mr. Weasley and Tonks where both sitting at the table with Remus when he had walked in. 'we were just saying how you haven't been out in a while. So we thought you might as well come and stretch your legs a bit, we need to go to Diagon Alley to got some supplies after all.'  
Harry shook the last remnants of sleep of and looked from one face to the other. A chance to get out would be quite nice for a change.  
'Yeah sure.' Harry said, 'When do we leave?'  
'Well I'm ready so whenever everyone else is ready.' Mr. Weasley said.  
'Well you go ahead without me,' Tonks said with a yawn, 'I need to get some sleep before I do another night shift'  
'Well,' Remus said with a smile, 'Shall we?'  
They rose out of their chairs and made for the front door Harry followed suite. Before long they where out and walking in the bright morning sun, Harry felt like he had never seen it shine so bright and warm in August before.  
'So are we taking the Muggle underground?' Harry asked.  
'Yes we will, need to seem inconspicuous.' Mr. Weasley said, even though Harry had to suppress a laugh as Mr. Weasley was dressed in a bright green shirt that said 'Weird Sisters' on it and some rather worn jeans. Lupin had managed to dress better, although his red sweater and jeans were both really worn and patched up in some places, (as his robes were too) he seemed to blend in better. As Harry looked at him, he saw that he wasn't looking in the best of health.  
'You ok professor?' Harry asked.  
Lupin laughed, 'Harry I haven't taught at Hogworts in 3 years, you can call me Remus. And have you noticed what day it is?'  
Harry thought for a second then it hit him, how could he forget, 'it was full moon 3 days ago.' Lupin smiled and nodded, but a shadow seemed to pass in his eyes, he was still rather touchy about the fact that he had almost bitten Harry and the others in their third year.  
They travelled along in silence for the rest of the journey, although they had to pull Mr. Weasley away from the ticket booths as he marvelled at the machines there. It wasn't long before they had beaten the busy London streets and stood at the brick archway.  
'Lets see,' Mr. Weasley said studying the bricks, 'ok it's this one, and. this one here, and finally here we go!'  
As he touched the last brick the archway suddenly appeared and they stepped into Diagon Ally. The crowds of wizards and witches passed by without even looking at Harry and his companions, so content with their shopping and their conversations. A few odd eyes glanced over at Harry but they didn't bother him anymore, he had gotten used to people staring at his forehead.  
'Right I'll go and get the supplies,' Mr. Weasley said, 'why don't you two go look around and get some treat or something?'  
With that he departed and left Harry alone with Remus. 'Shall we?' He asked. But before Harry could answer he moved into the street and began looking around. Harry fought his way through the crowd and fought to catch up, but suddenly as he glanced over someone's head he collided with someone straight on. Harry and the other person fell flat on there backs, Harry rubbed his head but quickly got to his feet and offered the other person his hand.  
'I'm so sorry,' He began, 'I didn't.'  
But Harry didn't finish the sentence, as the person collected their self and looked up at Harry. The person had long, shiny black hair that had wrapped a few strands around her face and was just a little shorter than Harry. It was none other then Cho Chang, a 7th year Ravenclaw who Harry had had a crush on for some time. She seemed surprised to see Harry as he was so see her, but she took his hand and got back up to her feet, Harry marvelled at how pretty she still was.  
''Ello Cho.' Harry managed to say, though he blushed as he said it.  
'Hi Harry.' She answered, going slightly pink as Harry did. The last time that they had spoken they had had an argument and they had stopped speaking to each other for some time.  
'Sorry about that, I was trying to find someone in the crowd.'  
'That's ok.' She said. There was a awkward silence as they stood there, not knowing what to say next.  
'Look Cho,' Harry began, 'I'm sorry I was a prick last year, it's just that I was under a lot of stress and I as furious that your friend had betrayed us.'  
'Well you sure did act like a prick I'll grant you that,' Cho said a little coolly, Harry would have given a thousand Galleons to slip away, but Cho went on, 'but I know that you were going through a lot and I accept your apology.'  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief, 'so,' he said awkwardly, 'How are you and Michael?'  
'Oh, we broke it off.' Harry's heart did a little flutter, 'He wasn't really the type for me. How about you? How have you been doing?'  
'Ah. not bad' he answered, he wasn't sure if she knew about Sirius but he wasn't going to go off and tell her about how he was still haunted by Sirius death at night.  
'You sure? You look a little ill if anything.'  
Harry laughed a little, 'That's just some potion's homework, happens every time.'  
Cho laughed too, but she still smiled at him. 'I know what you mean, I'm just glad we don't have him for Defence against the Dark Arts.'  
'At least your not still stuck with me,' a voice spoke with a comical tone, from beside them, they turned to see Remus standing there with a slight grin on his face, 'I know that was just torture to everyone.'  
'Hello Professor Lupin' Cho said smiling still.  
'That's ex-professor now,' Lupin added with a sigh, 'You and Harry both like to still call me professor even though I don't teach there anymore.'  
'Force of habit.' Harry said quickly, 'and trust me you were the best we have had so far. Have you found anything interesting?'  
'No, but I'll keep looking, maybe something will turn up.'  
'OK, well it was good seeing you again Harry and you too Mr. Lupin.' Cho said. As she turned to leave she glanced back at Harry, 'Maybe I'll see you around sometime.'  
'Yeah, I'll see you then.' Harry called after her, then waved and left with Remus.  
'So.' Lupin said with that slight grin on his face still, 'sorry. Was I interrupting something?'  
'What? No,' Harry said quickly, 'just saying hello after I bumped into her.'  
'OK if you say so,' Remus said lightly, 'ah there's Arthur now and it looks like he found everything.'  
'What was he looking for anyway?' Harry ventured to ask.  
'Oh this and that,' Remus answered, 'mainly potion supplies and odds and ends things we might need.'  
If Harry had been truly paying close attention he would have questioned a little farther, but his mind was still on his most recent encounter with Cho, he still could see in his mind the way she smiled at him and it warmed his heart to the very core.  
  
OK there is today's Chapter!!! Hope you all like it and remember to review!!! 


	5. The Wisdom of Ron Weasley

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters except for a few later on. J.K.Rowling wrote the foundation for this story.  
  
Harry's next few days at Grimmauld Place where quite uneventful, except for when Harry found that they purges last year had managed for leave out a set of tea cups that attacked him and Ron. It was only by the quick action of Mrs. Weasley that managed to get out of that situation unscratched.  
It was a few days after Harry had meet Cho that their list from Hogworts had arrived. Mrs. Weasley left for Diagon Alley alone to get all their supplies, and Ron, Harry and Hermione where left alone in Grimmauld Place. Bored and with nothing else to do, the three decided to pay Buckbeak a visit seeing as how he was not allowed to leave the house under any situation.  
As the entered the room they bowed to the Hippogriff and waited, slowly it lowered it's head to a bow as well letting them know that it was quite alright from them to come closer. As Ron sat there stoking the creature's neck he spotted an old worn nightstand lying next to the bed.  
'Wonder what's in there.' Ron said as he studied the nightstand.  
Harry stood in front of it and gave the cabinet a tug, it rattles but didn't open. Harry looked to see if there was anything like a lock keeping it in place, and sure enough there was one lying there.  
'Well so much for that idea,' Ron said shrugging shoulders, 'maybe it was nothing.'  
But Harry wasn't satisfied with the answer, but he let it be, for the time being he and his friends fed the Hippogriff then left the room, closing the door softly behind them.  
'You know I bet that Hippogriff is getting bored in there. We really should find some place to let him roam free, like the forbidden forest.'  
'Hagrid would love that,' Harry sighed, 'just up his alley to try something dangerous and that could land him back in Azkaban.'  
'It would be very dangerous I agree,' Hermione spoke, 'but he really wouldn't, at least he shouldn't, that would land him in a ton of trouble with the ministry.'  
'So we all agree not to give him any ideas?' Harry laughed, 'I'm sure he would in a heart beat.'  
'Agreed.' Ron and Hermione said in unison.  
They heard sounds coming from downstairs, Mrs. Weasley was back already with the shopping done.  
  
It was later after supper that Harry ventured back up to his and Ron's room, there he found his newly repaired knife that Sirius had given him. He slipped it back into his pocket, and then went up to Buckbeak's room. As he entered, he again bowed to the Hippogriff, and after it bowed back he went over to the nightstand. It was still locked, as Harry pulled out his knife and slipped it through the lock and it spring open silently. Harry put the Knife back into his pocket and opened the door; inside he found a bunch of old parchment and what appeared to be a photo album. Harry pulled out the parchment first and read it over, what he say almost made his jaw drop, they were letters from Harry's father, James to Sirius when they were younger, apparently Sirius had been saving them all and keeping them in the nightstand. Harry read them over quietly, they were mostly talking to Sirius about plans they had been making for the summer, but as Harry read the fifth one it was not about plans they had made, but about something totally different.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
You're not going to believe this but I ran into someone I didn't expect as I was coming out of the new quidditch shop in Diagon Alley, when I ran in Evans. And surprisingly she never barked at me, she actually spoke to me normally! Now get ready for this Padfoot, the world is coming to an end, Evans and me are going out! I guess not have Snape, the greasy git, around really helped out, but man I thought I had best tell you first, is this not great man!  
  
The letter continued on with the usual plan making about the next full moon, but Harry had stopped reading them. So his father had must have wrote that letter before his seventh year at Hogworts, that was around the time that he and his mother had started going out according to Sirius. Harry put the letters down and pulled out the photo album, he opened it and was instantly greeted by smiling and waving people. As Harry studied them closely he say that they were mostly of the usual gang that Sirius had hung around with, although a few of them pictured other people that Harry didn't know. Some of the pictures where taken at Hogworts, Harry recognised the school in the background anywhere. Harry glanced through some of the photos, some of them he already had in the album Hagrid had given him in his first year, but somewhere new ones, mainly ones of the Marauders and of him and James, Harry had always known that they were very close. As Harry flicked through a few more, seeing one of him and Sirius when he was just a baby, the door clicked open and Ron's face appeared.  
'So here you are,' he said after bowing again to the Hippogriff, 'I was wondering where you had disappeared to.'  
As Ron sat next to him he looked over at the album, 'What's that you got there?' he asked.  
'Pictures that Sirius had taken,' Harry replied as he thumbed through some more pictures, 'There are a lot of the Marauders in here. There was also one of me and him when I was a baby.'  
Harry passed the album over to Ron who in turn started to look through; as he did Harry stared off into space, if kept drifting back to Sirius and his father. As he got thinking he realised that he and Ron where not unlike James and Sirius.  
'I keep feeling that if it wasn't for me,' Harry said slowly, 'that maybe my mum and dad might still be alive, and.so would Sirius.'  
Ron closed the book and turned to face Harry, 'Harry don't be stupid,' he said, 'If it wasn't for you, you-know-who, might never have lost power and things might have been a whole lot worse for everyone.'  
Harry looked at Ron and started to reply but Ron cut him off, 'Sirius died the way he wanted to, nobly in battle, defending you. He would have wanted to go any other way, he went a hero Harry.'  
'But I didn't want him to die at all.' Harry snapped.  
'And neither did I but he did, and there is nothing we can do to change it,' Ron interrupted, 'we can only go with the flow and make sure he didn't die in vain.'  
Harry sat there for a minute; he was to stunned to say anything. He wasn't sure what to think, but he knew one thing now, he wasn't going to let Sirius and his parents have died in vain, Voldemort was going to pay for them.  
Harry got up, staring straight forward, and spoke again, 'Your right Ron, I was being thick. I'll miss him terribly but he won't have died for no reason.'  
'There, now lets get downstairs.' Ron said with a yawn, 'it's getting late anyway.'  
'Thanks Ron.' Harry said quietly. 'You're a true best friend.'  
'Ah, what are we for anyway?' Ron said turning red a little, 'don't forget this, I think you might was well keep it safe.'  
He passed Harry the letters and the album, the they both passed silently out of the room and back downstairs.  
  
It was late at night when Harry awoke from a blissful night of sleep, something had disturbed his sleep but he wasn't sure what it was. Then sounds rose out of the corridor from downstairs, someone was talking in an urgent voice. Harry arose and tiptoes quietly to the door, he was careful not to wake Ron who was sleeping soundly still. As he passed slowly to the stairs he saw two figures talking to Lupin and Moody, one was taller then the other by about 6 inches. Their faces where hidden by the dark of the house but Harry could hear them clearly.  
'Are you sure he hasn't followed you here?' Moody growled quietly.  
'I can't be sure he doesn't know we made it to London but I know for sure he doesn't know we are here.' The taller of the two figures said, his voice had a bit of a different accent to it, but it still sounded youthful, Harry guessed he was in his late teens.  
'You can stay here but it will have to be some time before you can leave,' Lupin whispered, 'He can't find you here.'  
'I thank you for the offer but I have business to attend to before the night is done,' the stranger said, 'My brother will stay here for the night but he can met Dumbledore in the morning.'  
'I'll go with you lad,' Moody said, as he limped forward, 'can't be to careful now a days.'  
'Ok but we leave now,' the other replied, 'Sean stay here tonight, Dumbledore will come and get you tomorrow and I'll met you then ok?'  
The smaller figure nodded and then hugged the other, when they broke the smaller one moved to Lupin as Moody and the other moved to the door. Before he reached it the stranger suddenly bent over and clutched his chest as though a sharp pain was there, Moody put his hand on the other's back.  
'Is it bad?' he whispered so low that Harry barely heard him.  
'Not as bad as before but it still is acting up.'  
'Are you sure you can go? Why not stay for now?' Moody asked.  
'No, I'm ok now,' the stranger said as he straightened up again. 'Lets go.'  
They opened the door then left the house, Lupin led the younger new comer to the living room where Harry assumed that he gave him the couch for the remainder of the night.  
As Harry slipped quietly back to bed his mind buzzed with questions but no answers came as he slowly drifted back in sleep.  
  
Oooo, if that's not a cliffhanger then I will quit now! Sorry about the tease, it's late here, I'm tired and listening to Smashing Pumpkins so my mind is slipping into insanity. Brew HA! REVIEW PLEASE AND GOOD NIGHT ALL! 


	6. Breakfast with the Order

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters except for a few later on. J.K.Rowling wrote the foundation for this story.  
  
It was early in the morning when Harry woke from his sleep again. However it was now starting to turn light out and Harry could see the sun rising outside his window even though it was closed. Harry rolled over onto his back and rubbed his eyes, he was still beat from getting up so late last night.last night, Harry had almost completely forgot about the visitors that had come late in the night.  
He was still trying to shake off sleep when Ron stirred in his sleep, Harry thought about waking him and telling him about what he had seen, but he knew he could just as easily tell him when he awoke on his own. As if these thoughts had somehow transferred into Ron, he flopped over on his bed and slowly opened one eye.  
'Oi, is it morning already?' Ron said groggily, 'I feel like haven't slept at all.'  
'Well at least you slept all night,' Harry managed to say through a yawn, 'We have visitors here at the house last night.'  
Ron sat up and looked over at Harry, he shock his head removing the last remnants of sleep. Harry told him about what he had seen, the strangers, how Moody and Lupin sounded worried and how the one that left looked like he was suffering from some sort of pain in his chest. Ron listened with interest and nodded his head; he like Harry didn't know anything about them.  
'Did you recognize the voice at all?' Ron asked.  
'No,' Harry said after a moment, 'but I don't think that it was local, he sounded like he had an accent of some sort.'  
Ron sat there on his bed for a few moments then looked back up at Harry, 'Well we can't think on an empty stomach so lets at least go and get some breakfast. Maybe Hermione will come up with something.'  
They rose and changed back into their other clothing and then proceeded down stairs. As they come down into the hallway they could here noises coming from the kitchen, at least some other people were awake as well. As the boys entered the kitchen they say that not only was Mrs. Weasley up but that one of the visitors sat at they table helping himself to some toast that lay on the table along with a whole feast for breakfast. The boy looked no older then 12, he was around Ginny's height and he had short cut brown hair and blue eyes. He was eating as though he hadn't eaten in some time.  
'Well there you two are,' Mrs. Weasley said as she put some more food on the table, it looked like she would be feeding the entire order this morning, 'I thought you were going to sleep in all morning.'  
'Mom, it's still only 8:00,' Ron said as he sat down at the table and started helping himself to some bacon. 'Give us some time to sleep would you.'  
'Well you had best hurry up and eat,' she said, 'the rest of the order will be hungry as well you know.'  
'The rest of the Order?' Harry repeated.  
' Well most of them, yes they are holding a meeting now, but they'll be out soon.' Mrs. Weasley answered as she too sat down at the table. 'Oh, I forgot myself, boys this is Sean McKnight.'  
Sean looked up at Harry and Ron, 'Hello.' He managed to say as he picked up his glass and drained it.  
'Sean this is my son Ron, (Ron nodded as his mouth was full) and this is Harry Potter.'  
A look passed over the boy's eyes as Harry in turn said hello, he had obviously heard his name. Must of the Wizarding world had.  
'Well the others should be out soon, ah there they are.'  
Harry turned to the door on the side to see a great many people enter into the kitchen. Harry saw quite a few familiar faces enter but on he had hoped he would run into came in as well. Professor Snape, Harry's potions teacher was perhaps his most hated teacher, aside from the last year's Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Umbridge. He couldn't be sure which one he loathed more, but Umbridge had made life hell for Harry the other year so she had managed to replace Snape for a little time.  
Snape saw that Harry was sitting at the table, his lip curled but he returned to talking to the others. But Harry let himself forget Snape as other Order members sat down at the long table, but among them was a new face Harry had never seen. He was tall with brown wavy hair that ran down to his shoulders, he was built a little bulkier then Harry and his eyes were a grey hue. He sat down next to Sean and started to talk to him, then it dawned on Harry, that must have been the other stranger he had seen last night.  
'Harry good to see you,' a voice said beside him, Harry looked over to see a man with a bald him smiling, 'Having a good summer so far?'  
'It sure beats sitting around at the Dursley's, Mr. Shacklebolt' Harry answered.  
'Just call me Kingsley, Harry,' Kingsley said as he took a seat.  
'Glad you decided to stay at least for breakfast Severus, can't save the world without food.' A witch that sat next to him said.  
'No, you most certainly can't.' Snape said, but he looked like he couldn't wait to leave. The witch seemed to take no notice.  
The chatter broke out as everyone sat at the table, which was surprising longer then, normal and had just enough to seat everyone. They were all talking about different things from Quidditch to recipes for potions. Harry and Ron sat together and chatted to each other but Harry's eyes kept glancing back at the older McKnight. Harry knew that there was something different about him, more like something he was hiding from the rest of the table but he couldn't be sure. Where had he gone last night and what was it that had seemed to cause him pain.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang and everyone stopped for a second them continued on. Harry rose from his chair muttering he'd get the door the left the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley's wonderful cooking.  
He reached the front door and opened it, there stood on the porch Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older brothers. They were again wearing their Dragon scale coats looking quite pleased.  
'Harry good to see you mate!' Fred said clasping Harry's hand and shaking it.  
'Hope you've up to no good!' George said patting Harry on the shoulder.  
'Well someone has to take over the chief mischief makers at Hogworts.' Harry laughed as they stepped inside and made their way into the kitchen. 'It's not an easy job to fill you know.'  
'Ah, Harry my boy,' George said with trying to look like he was passing on a great tradition, 'we hope that you will bear it well,'  
'Wait a second I didn't say it was me!' Harry said quickly, 'I'm just saying after you both left there was quite an uproar to take the job.'  
'Any takers?' Fred asked looking more then slightly pleased.  
'Nah, you two did the best job.' Harry added as he pushed open the kitchen door.  
'Well glad to hear that Harry,' George said, 'we were thinking that.'  
Suddenly George stopped as he gazed around the room, he eyes seemed to stop on the McKnight brothers. 'Who're they?'  
'They arrived here last night.' Harry told them, 'the younger one is Sean McKnight, I think that the older one is his brother.'  
'What's Snape doing here?' Fred asked, 'I thought he never ate here.'  
'Well someone changed his mind,' Harry said with sigh, 'at least you two are done now.'  
'Only beginning Harry, only beginning.' Fred said with a smile, 'what to try one of our newest inventions?'  
'What is it?' Harry said eyeing a small bow that Fred had drawn from his pocket. He knew that they twins where geniuses when it came to pranks.  
'A little something that I like to call Fire Dancers.' George said with a grin.  
'What does it do?' Harry said eyeing the small box.  
'What does it do? What does it do?' Fred said pretending to look slightly hurt. 'Just add some water and those baby's will lit on fire and leap all over the place. Good from mayhem.'  
'Why does that not surprise me?' Harry asked them. They grinned then left to join the rest of the table. Harry looked at the box for a second longer then put it in his pocket and rejoined the table.  
'So Cedric going to see Dumbledore later?' Lupin asked the taller McKnight.  
'Yeah, we are going to see him after breakfast.' Cedric said as he finished off as piece of toast, 'He still at Hogworts?'  
'No he is at the ministry today at some sort of hearing. I'm going to see him anyway we might as well go together.' Kingsley said.  
'Well we better get going, I have to stop in at Diagon Alley later, I need to get some school supplies for me and Sean.' Cedric said.  
With that the McKnight brothers and Kingsley rose and made for the door, they stopped and thanked Mrs. Weasley for the breakfast then left. Lupin, who was sitting next to Ron shock his head and muttered, 'Poor guys, its hard when you lose both your parents but especially when they are murdered in front of you by Voldemort.' Everyone shuddered at the name except Harry who simply ate on, he knew what it was like, he knew all to well.  
  
Well, well that's all for now, now its off to work I go, ah summer jobs, got to love that money. Hehe have fun reading it and please review! 


	7. Tidings of Azkaban

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters except for a few later on. J.K.Rowling wrote the foundation for this story.  
  
Weeks had passed by now and there was no more news of the McKnight brothers. When Harry or the others questioned the Order members about them, they either changed the subject or said that it was Order business. Harry let the matter drop for the time being, for now it was the day before he would be heading back to Hogworts.  
Much like last year, Harry discovered that they would be reaching the train through the Muggle underground (much to the dislike of Mrs. Weasley). But Mr. Weasley had once again been unable to get Ministry cars to drive them, which left them little alternative.  
Also in the few weeks Harry, Ron and Hermione had all gotten their OWL results back, and very much to Harry's surprised he had managed to keep most of his courses at and 'E' or above. Even in potions he had through some sort of miracle managed an 'E' but Harry knew that because he didn't have Snape breathing down his neck he had done better, much like everyone else.  
Despite having the gloom of having to leave Grimmauld Place and the Order, everyone was in a good mood and was celebrating the last day they had. There was plenty of food to go around, but Harry didn't feel like eating, for his scar was now prickling. It didn't really hurt him but it was a constant annoyance and irritated him continuously. He hadn't told anyone though that it was hurting, it had happened often now for the past year or so. Harry tried to ignore it but it always remained.  
The party was well underway when all of a sudden, there was someone tapping a glass with a silver spoon and everyone went quiet. Everyone turned to see who had called for this silence to see that Dumbledore had his glass raised. He beamed as he knew he had everyone attention.  
'Again here we are for the second time this summer celebrating, though this time to say farewell.' Dumbledore began, 'But before we are to depart to were ever we are needed or we are sent to, (At this he glanced over at Harry and the other students) I would like to make a must humble request. I would ask that we all stand together, here in a place where we are all united, and pass again into memory as some of our pervious members will remember.'  
Lupin and Moody both shifted, Harry knew that something was going on as they both looked uncomfortable. But Harry's attention went back to the Dumbledore who was fishing something out of his robes, when it immerged, Harry fought down a laugh.  
'Yes,' Dumbledore said with a smile, 'I would ask that we as the entire order is here, to get our picture taken, so we will always be remember.'  
There were a few groans in the crowd but somewhere laughing. Snape, who Harry saw enter briefly before to speak to Dumbledore, looked none to happy. However everyone obeyed Dumbledore's request and slowly slid together, The students, made a step back as they knew that they where not full members until they were adults but they were pulled forward was well to endure it as well. Harry stood next to Ron, who had gotten taller then Harry over the last year, and also beside Hermione. Dumbledore set the camera a little ways away from them and started fiddling with it to try and get it to focus. Soon he stopped pushed a button then quickly strode over behind Harry, placed a hand on his shoulder and said to everyone, 'try and look happy!'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry awoke early the next morning to find that nearly everyone was already up and finishing off their last minute packing. Ron was running over a list in his mind, as his eyes were all strewed up and he was silently listing things off. Harry shot up in bed and said, 'What time is it?'  
Ron stopped listing things off and glancing at his watch said, 'only 6:00, don't worry you still got some time but I would get up soon if I was you.'  
Harry through the covers off and dressed quickly, even though he had packed everything he needed last night he was sure it was going to be hectic very soon as they would be making their way to the station. Leaving Ron to finish his checklist he moved quickly downstairs to get some breakfast. Hermione and Ginny were still eating their breakfast when Harry entered but they were eating rather fast as they both stuffed in another piece of toast.  
'Moffing 'arry.' Hermione managed to say through her toast.  
Harry said hello as he too sat down and started eating some porridge. Mrs. Weasley suddenly burst into the kitchen looking like she was no mood to be argued with, as she quickly whipped up some more food for everyone.  
'Honestly!' she said as a pile of toast, 'If we manage to make it there on time I really should be surprised and while waiting for the others to turn up I mean really they knew about this in advance it's not as if we sprung it on them.'  
Mrs. Weasley carried on talking to herself as she left the room leaving everyone glad they had managed to not draw here attention. Harry left quickly and returned to his room, Ron was still there but he was now no longer checking to see if he had everything, he was now starting to take his things down the stairs.  
'Here I'll get the other end.' Harry said as he grabbed the other end of Ron's trunk.  
'Thanks,' Ron said, 'We'll get your stuff next.'  
It wasn't long before they had everything downstairs and ready to go. As they were getting ready to go the doorbell rang and Harry saw Mr. Weasley come in looking a little tired.  
'Well everyone ready to go?' Mr. Weasley asked cheerfully. But his cheerful look vanished when he saw the face of his wife. She was livid. 'What's wrong Molly?' he asked. 'Wrong, wrong,' she began, turning red, 'No one is here for the guard that's what's wrong Arthur!' Mr. Weasley took a second before answering; he was obviously choosing his words very carefully. 'Well Molly I'm sure they are just a little behind, just give them a few more minutes.' As soon as he finished saying this there was a flash and a piece of parchment floated into the room. Mr. Weasley took the parchment and read through it quickly, the colour suddenly vanished and his face went hard as stone. He passed the note to his wife and she too lost her temper and went quite still. Everyone stood still and nobody moved, Harry was trying to breath as little as possible, it sounded oddly load in the quiet of the house. Suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Weasley recovered themselves, as they looked back over at Harry then the others. 'Alright there has been a change of plans,' Mr. Weasley said, 'we'll be taking some muggle taxis today. So everyone get your things ready we are leaving very soon to meet them.' 'What's wrong?' Harry ventured to ask. Mrs. Weasley looked at Mr. Weasley and he nodded his head as though he could read her mind.  
'There's been an attack at Azkaban,' Mrs. Weasley said weakly, everyone went dead silent again in horror of what she said, it wasn't that it wasn't expected, it was that it had happened so soon.  
'A few Death eaters managed to get away but some were captured again.' Mrs. Weasley finished. 'Dumbledore and the other Order members were there helping out but it was to late to recapture some. It was you-know-who in person who attacked along with some giants.'  
Harry's heart sank at the news, Hagrid had tried the year before to persuade the giants to join Dumbledore and the ministry, but it had failed. Giants were very strong and could resist some spells that wizards cast.  
They all stood there for a minute then Mr. Weasley looked at his watch, and gasped, 'oh Merlin! We have to meet the taxis in under five minutes come on we have to move.'  
Once again everyone sprung into motion and in no time at all everyone was outside and was moving quickly to where they would meet the taxis. They had to travel a small ways to meet them, but it was necessary to try and not raise suspicion as to where they had been. They soon met the taxis and quickly piled in, no one made much conversation through the entire trip; everyone was busy with their own thoughts.  
It didn't seem like a long time to Harry before they had reached King's Cross station, there everyone hurried to get trolleys as the train was soon departing. As the reached the barrier and making sure no one was looking they quickly passed through to come and see the Hogworts Express sitting there in puffing out her smoke. Harry knew he was going back, but Harry felt as though danger was not far behind, just as it always was.  
  
Right sorry I took a long time with this one, I had to put in a few late hours at work and was really didn't feel like writing when I got home. Well the next chapter should please a few of you, Harry and Cho meet again and who knows what might happen. HA HA HA!!! 


	8. Train ride meetings

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters except for a few later on. J.K.Rowling wrote the foundation for this story.  
  
The sight of the Hogwort's Express gave Harry such a spirit boost that he almost completely forgot about the attack on Azkaban. He sighted some of his old school mates as they too made their way, with their families, into the train. Harry and Ron pushed their trolleys up closer to the train and waited for everyone else to clear the barrier.  
As they waited Harry waved at some of his friends as the shouted hello from where they were. But Harry didn't have time for pleasantries for soon everyone had cleared the barrier and was getting their things onto the train.  
'Now remember if you have forgotten anything we will send it tomorrow.' Mrs. Weasley said, 'Try and have a good year and behave yourselves for once.'  
'Mom!' Ron said mockingly shocked, 'When haven't we behaved ourselves.'  
Mrs. Weasley suddenly looked at Ron in surprise when smiled, 'You sounded just like Fred and George there.'  
Ron grinned at the compliment, but Mrs. Weasley continued, 'but don't you dare follow their example and leave school early, I want you to finish Hogworts!'  
'Mom easy I know this already,' Ron said defensively, 'just having a bit of fun.'  
Hermione gasped suddenly as she checked their watch, but no sooner had she done so then the whistles began to blow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said quick good-byes and hurried them onto the train. They waved to them as the train slowly departed and they disappeared from view.  
'Well I'll get us a compartment,' Harry offered, 'You two get to the prefect meeting and hurry on up.'  
As Ron and Hermione quickly made their way up the train, Harry and Ginny made their way back. The train was almost as crowded as it was the year before and not many places where open. As Harry and Ginny made their way past some fifth years Ginny suddenly spoke up.  
'Harry I'll sit in here if you don't mind.' She ventured to ask, 'But I don't have to-'  
'Nah you go ahead and sit with your friends,' Harry said reassuringly, 'I'll find a compartment and meet Ron and Hermione later.'  
Ginny smiled and quickly opened and closed the compartment door as Harry pressed on alone. He was nearing the back of the train when he finally found a compartment that was empty except for one student who sat with his head facing the window.  
Harry hesitated for a minute then spoke, 'Is this compartment still free?'  
'Yeah, come on in if you like.' The student spoke, it was a voice Harry had heard before but he wasn't to sure who it was. But Harry didn't dwell on his thoughts for to long and quickly put his things away, he took a seat opposite the student and finally caught a glimpse of his face. It was the same person who had come to the Order not to long ago and set off with Moody on some strange business. It was Cedric McKnight.  
'Damned weather,' Cedric said, still not facing Harry, 'is it always like this here in Britain?'  
'No,' Harry answered feeling a little uncomfortable, 'It's normally fairly sunny out but this year seemed to be different.'  
Cedric turned to face him and smiled, 'It's usually like this after a real dry spell at home. It's not to much different than it is in Maine.'  
'Maine?' Harry asked, but now he could place the accent, it was American, 'Your from America?'  
Cedric studied him for a second, almost as if he was judging it was safe to talk to him about his home. 'Not in birth,' he answered turning back to the window, 'I'm from Canada but my family moved to Maine when I was around 10, it's quite a nice place.'  
Cedric suddenly shock his head, 'Ah where are my manners, Cedric McKnight, pleasure to meet you.?'  
'Harry, Harry Potter,' Harry answered, he didn't want to let him know that he had overheard him when he first came to the Order, 'We meet earlier in the summer, in.well you know.'  
Although Harry wanted to say the Order of the Phoenix but it wasn't safe to mention while still on the train. But Cedric knew what he meant, 'Ah that's right you were at breakfast when I arrived there, yeah now I remember. Sorry 'bout that, I was kind of lost in thought then.'  
Cedric went quiet then and his was went grim, he seemed to age in front of Harry's eyes as something passed through Cedric's mind but it was soon gone, he smiled again and looked much younger.  
'Care to see something neat?' Cedric asked Harry, who shrugged and muttered sure. Cedric got up and pulled out a rectangle case that had been lying near him, as he opened it he pulled out a guitar and set it on his lap.  
'Before I found out that I was a wizard, I was learning to play this.' Cedric said with some hint of pride, 'I always loved playing it when I was younger and I still keep it with me as a reminder that magic is great but it can't compete with music.'  
Slowly he strummed his fingers across the strings and started to play a soft melody, it was quite soothing and relaxing for Harry to sit there and listen to the guitar sing as Cedric played away. They sat there for some time in silence as Cedric played away, but he stopped as the compartment door suddenly slid open. Both turned to see who stood there, but it was none other than Draco Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle at his side.  
'What's this Potter,' he said sneering slightly, 'made a new fan?'  
'Shut it Malfoy,' Harry snarled, he could suddenly feel hot anger licking his mind.  
'Or what Potter,' Draco snapped, 'You'll curse me like last time, well I got news for you, none of your friends are here to back you up.'  
Through all this Cedric had bent his head low and was starting to laugh, Malfoy's eyes shot to Cedric as he snapped, 'What's so funny music boy?'  
Cedric set the guitar down and looked up at Malfoy, 'You,' he answered simply.  
Draco's eye started to twitch, 'Yeah and what of me?'  
'Your just another one of them to me.'  
'Another what?'  
At this Cedric rose as did Harry, he was still grinning but he seemed to suddenly become more threaten then when he was playing peacefully, 'Another spoiled brat who thinks the world of himself. You probably didn't even notice that my wand was on you the whole time.'  
Cedric let his wand suddenly slip from his sleeve to his hand and pointed it at Malfoy threatening. Malfoy made to garb his own wand but Cedric and Harry got him first, both with a disarming charm. Malfoy flew back and his wand flew to Harry's outstretched hand, Crabbe and Goyle didn't seem to know what to do, so they helped Malfoy back up. He threw the off and stared at Harry and Cedric with rage in his eyes.  
'You think your high and mighty now eh Potter?' He snarled, 'No wand so I am defenceless?'  
Harry threw Malfoy's wand to his feet and glared right back to him. 'I can beat you anytime Malfoy so don't try me. Now pick up your wand and leave.'  
Draco glared at him for another second, then stooped down to collect his wand and left. Cedric and Harry settled themselves back down as they felt the adrenaline slowly leave.  
'Have you and him always been this violent?' Cedric asked.  
'It escalated last year after his father was caught for being a Death Eater.' Harry answered through gritted teeth.  
'I thought as much,' Cedric said as he rose again, 'I had better check on my little brother Sean, he is here too. Can you manage them if they come again?'  
Harry nodded and Cedric slipped out of the compartment leaving him all alone with his thoughts. It wasn't long before again the compartment door opened again, Harry didn't look to see who it was but simply said, 'Found Sean already? That was fast.'  
'Sorry Harry, I don't know anyone named Sean.' A voice that was most defiantly not Cedric's said. Harry turned quickly to see Cho standing there, arms crossed, looking straight at him.  
Harry blushed, 'Sorry thought you were someone else.' He said apologizing.  
'That's ok, mind if I sit down here for a minute, it's gotten quite wild out there.' Cho said.  
'Yeah sure there's plenty of room.' Harry said as she sat down, he too came and sat down across from her. Harry couldn't help but feel this was a little weird.  
They sat there for a second without saying anything then Cho spoke, 'Was that music I heard coming from in here?'  
'Yeah,' Harry answered leaning back in his chair, 'That's a new guy here at Hogworts.'  
'He's pretty good.' Cho said, 'What's his name?'  
Harry stirred uncomfortably, 'Cedric McKnight.'  
Cho had the same reaction that Harry did when he first heard the name, she shuddered, Cedric Diggory had been very close to her.  
'So,' Harry said, trying to change the subject quickly, 'how was your summer?'  
'Oh not bad,' Cho said as she flicked some hair out of her face, Harry loved how she did that, 'Wasn't too bad I suppose. It was fairly interesting in August.'  
'Why what happened then?' Harry asked.  
Cho giggled slightly and looked at Harry, she was smiling, 'I ran into someone that I don't think I would.'  
Harry barely managed to keep from looking totally stunned as she continued on. 'I guess you could say that it fixed a few things.'  
'I had hoped it would,' Harry said, blushing slightly, 'I was a jerk last year.'  
'You were,' Cho said, 'but you seem to have gotten through that.'  
Harry swallowed; he was starting to feel a little comfortable. He had never stopped liking Cho, even after Sirius died; he had simply forgotten how much he did. And apparently so did she. She leaned forward and kissed Harry softly on the mouth, then got up and moved towards the door. She stopped and looked at Harry, a smile on her face, 'I'll see you at Hogworts Harry.' She said.  
As she started to leave Harry called to her, 'tis an eternity till then Cho.'  
Cho smiled brightly as she left. Harry sat back in his chair again feeling in a strange state of bliss, she still loved him, and he stilled loved her. All was right in Harry's world.  
  
Author's Note: there it is as promised! Harry meeting Cho again. So bare with me on my lateness and keep reading and reviewing, because this story is just getting started! 


	9. In the office of Dumbledore

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters except for a few later on. J.K.Rowling wrote the foundation for this story.  
  
It wasn't long after Cho left that Ron and Hermione finally met up with Harry. The apologized for being late but Harry listened only half heartedly, he was still thinking of Cho.  
As the lunch trolley passed on by their compartment the three friends sat in their chairs loaded with sweets. Ron was going on about how the new prefects looked so lost and how they where not much help with keeping people in order, Harry found it hard not to point out to Ron that he and Hermione where the new prefects only the year before but Harry let him be. Hermione however was still remaining quite quiet, she had barely said much after they had found Harry, and it seemed to him that she was not listening to them anymore.  
'What's got you all hushed up?' Ron asked her finally.  
'Hmm? Oh, nothing.' She said quickly as she went back to where she was.  
'No, really, what is it?' Ron pressed.  
Hermione looked from Harry to Ron the whispered so low they could barely hear. 'The Death Eaters that escaped, and the giants that attacked Azkaban.' She said softy, 'this is a sign that Voldemort (Ron shuddered at the name but Hermione took no notice) is already powerful enough to make moves that are in the open. He must have gotten some more followers quickly enough.'  
'Maybe he was desperate to get some help back so he had to attack then.' Ron ventured, 'He did lose a lot of his followers when, you know.'  
Ron never mentioned Sirius's death around Harry, he and Hermione had decided that it would be best if they not mention it to him again until he was ready. But Harry finished it, 'when his followers got caught at the Department of Mysteries.'  
Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances, as though Harry's old temper would suddenly flare again but Harry remained quite calm. 'It's ok,' he said to his friends, 'Sirius is dead, and there's nothing that can be done. I miss him like you guys can't imagine, but I know that he wouldn't want me to dwell on his death. He would want me to move on.'  
Ron and Hermione seemed to be satisfied with this answer as the tense look on their faces eased. They continued on with their previous conversations, Hermione included, and relaxed for the remainder of the journey.  
  
Cedric did not come back to the compartment when they reached Hogworts, but they all left their things on the train was it would be carried up to castle for them so Harry presumed that Cedric had met someone he knew and went with them. As they disembarked from the train, a familiar voice rang over the noise of the crowd.  
'First years over 'ere!'  
Harry turned to see Hagrid leading a group of first years to the boats, after that he managed to squeeze his way over to Harry and the others. ' 'lright there Harry?'  
'Fine Hagrid, how was your summer?' Harry answered as the enormous man beamed down at him.  
'It was great! I managed to find some new creatures for the class this year! They're gonna be very interesting, gosh you guys are in for a treat.' Hagrid said still beaming.  
'Hagrid they had better not me illegal.' Hermione warned him, Hagrid had a tendency to think dangerous and illegal creatures were interesting and harmless.  
'Don't know what ye be talking about Hermione,' Hagrid said, 'They was all fine before.'  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked to each other, they remembered Hagrid's baby dragon he had in their first year, but they didn't want to bring that up now. Hagrid said good-bye quickly and after making sure that all the first-years where in the boats, set of across the lake. Harry and the other's made their way to the carriages that would take them to the castle, quite a few had left and only a couple remained behind. Harry saw that they were again not horseless carriages, but ones now pulled by the eerie looking Thestral. Harry gave an involuntary shudder at the sight of them but he moved into the carriage with his friends and before long he was on his was back to the castle and his 6th year.  
  
As Harry and the others made their way to the castle, they ran into the group of students all waiting to go inside the castle. It was a cloudy night but there was a nice light breeze that kept most of the students cool. Soon the grand doors to the castle swung open and everyone went silent as Professor McGonagall had her way out to them.  
'You all know the rules.' She called out, 'proceed straight into the Great Hall and go immediately to your house tables, there will be time later to converse with other students.'  
With that the students began filing into the hall, but Professor McGonagall stayed where she was and watched them all like a hawk eyeing prey. When Harry and his friends passed by her she called him over.  
'Potter, you are to go to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately. Don't look so worried he merely has something to tell you.'  
With that she proceeded quickly back into the Great Hall as the first- years where assembling there. Ron and Hermione said good-bye to Harry quickly as they too were swept along with the crowd and forced to their seats. Soon Harry was alone in main hall as he started to make his way up to Dumbledore's office.  
Harry didn't pay much attention to where he was going; he knew the way quite well and his mind wondered what Dumbledore needed to say to him so urgently. It wasn't long before Harry came to the staircase leading to Dumbledore's office, when Harry remembered that he didn't have the password to get in. But as he approached the stairwell, they sprung to life and allowed him to enter.  
As Harry pushed open the door to Dumbledore's office, he noticed that aside from the paintings of the old head masters, there was no one around. As he walked in slowly, some of the paintings took notice of him, while others simply talked amongst themselves.  
'Dumbledore said he would be up soon,' a painting spoke from Harry's left, 'He wanted to see that everything started out alright.'  
Harry nodded at the painting and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. A single warm note pierced the silence of the office, Harry turned to see Fawks, Dumbledore's phoenix, sitting on a perch close to the desk. Harry arose form his chair and patted the bird gently, it sat there quietly, enjoying the attention it was getting.  
Suddenly the door opened and closed softly, Harry turned to see Dumbledore enter the room and cross quickly to his desk.  
'I am afraid Harry that we must be very brief as the sorting will be done before we now it.' He began as they both sat down, 'I have asked you to come here for a very serious reason. As you know Azkaban prison was attacked earlier today, and few of the Death Eaters imprisoned there have escaped.'  
Harry could feel the weight of every word; it was as these words were to be the last he heard for some time. But Dumbledore continued on, 'Harry I must now ask you a question, the one you have asked to come here and answer. Have to dreamed or felt anything unusual lately?'  
Harry sat there for a second, the scanned all his memory but found nothing, 'no, not apart from Sirius's-'  
There was a little poof of smoke that appeared suddenly next to the desk, nothing floated down but just the smoke. Dumbledore sighed as he looked at Harry, 'The sorting's almost done we must hurry. It is as I feared then, Voldemort did not arrange this attack himself.'  
'Who would do that if it wasn't one of his followers?' Harry asked.  
Dumbledore rose as did Harry following suit. As they made for the door Dumbledore answered, 'It was certainly one of his followers but if he did not know about it, either wise you would have felt a sting in your scar. Someone else planned this.'  
As they made their way back to the Great Hall Harry noticed that Dumbledore seemed much more older then he ever had, as if the world was weighing on his shoulders. As they neared the doors to the hall Harry suddenly clasped his hands over his head, a sharp pain raced through it.  
'He knows' Harry said as they stopped, 'He's both pleased and angry.'  
'Not surprising.' Dumbledore said staring off into space. They stood there for minute in silence, Professor McGonagall's voice could be heard calling out 'Richardson, Farris.' Professor Dumbledore snapped out of his trance and looked at Harry.  
'Are you sure you never had sign of this?'  
'I'm sure.' Harry said.  
'Alright, we must be getting back.' As Harry moved to the doors Dumbledore left for the other door down the hall that was next to the teacher's table.  
'Harry,' Dumbledore said, Harry stopped and looked at him. His eye's twinkled, 'Try and enjoy the feast.'  
  
Author's Note: First off, I'm SO sorry for taking a long time for this chapter; I know that you all must be frustrated with the wait but this year has a nice little course load for me, but I can guarantee you that this story will be finished, and that I will try much harder to get these up faster. So bare with me please as I get settled into school again and in the meantime, remember to review!  
  
P.S.-Perhaps there maybe be some more appearances of someone to help make up for the wait! 


End file.
